Saskatoon Quakers
This article is about the senior and minor pro teams. For the Saskatoon Quakers junior team please see Saskatoon Quakers (junior). History The Saskatoon Quakers were a senior hockey team in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada, They were named after the Quaker Oats Company, a major employer in the city. The history of the Saskatoon Quakers goes back to 1918 when they won the provincial championship. Their next recorded appearance was in 1926-27 when they lost the Saskatchewan Senior final. They played for four seasons from 1930 thorugh 1933. In the last year they reached the Allan Cup Final which they lost to the Moncton Hawks. They were still chosen to represent Canada at the 1934 World Championship in Milan, Italy. The Quakers won that title after a tour of Europe (see 1933-34 Saskatoon Quakers). Although Saskatoon continued to be represented in senior hockey, the Quakers name disappeared until 1936-37. The Quakers played for six seasons, winning the Saskatchewan title in 1938-39 and 1941-42. Again the Quakers name disappeared, this time until 1947-48. The team won the Western Canada Major Hockey League title in 1950-51. The entire league joined the minor pro Pacific Coast Hockey League the following season and the Quakers took the league title that year. The league changed its name to the Western Hockey League in 1951-52. But after five seasons the costs were too much and the team folded. It was resurrected in 1957-58 with a split home between Saskatoon and St. Paul, Minnesota but that experiment failed. The Quakers came back as a senior team in 1960-61 in the Saskatchewan Senior League. They won the league in 1962, 1963, and 1964 but lost the western final in each year. The league then admitted some teams from Alberta and became the Western Canada Senior Hockey League in 1965-66. In 1967-68 the Quakers won the league but again lost in the western playoffs. They played three seasons back in the Saskatchewan League. In 1971-72 they started out in the Prairie Hockey League) but folded in January. The 1933-34 team was inducted into the Saskatchewan Hockey Hall of Fame in 2015. Season-by-Season Records Northern Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League The Quakers did not play in 1927-28, 1928-29, 1934-35, and 1935-36. They won the 1934 World Championship. Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League 'Western Canada Senior Hockey League' 'Western Canada Major Hockey League' Pacific Coast/Western Hockey League ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League Western Canada Senior Hockey League Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League Prairie Senior Hockey League with the Quakers.]] Quakers who played in the NHL *Andy Aitkenhead *Viv Allen *Red Almas *Dale Anderson *Dave Balon *Doug Bentley *Max Bentley *Reg Bentley *Russ Brayshaw *Hy Buller *Bill Burega *Marty Burke *Gord Buttrey *John Chad *Bob Chrystal *Les Colwill *Gerry Couture *Bob Dawes *Billy Dea *Frank Eddolls *Aut Erickson *Jack Evans *Bill Folk *Lou Fontinato *Jack Forsey *Tom Fowler *Emile Francis *Len Haley *Jim Hay *Fern Headley *Tony Hemmerling *Vic Howe *Earl Ingarfield *George Johnston *Bob Kabel *Alex Kaleta *Ralph Keller *Lloyd Klein *Les Kozak *Aggie Kukulowicz *Orland Kurtenbach *Merv Kuryluk *Gord Labossiere *Hal Laycoe *Edward Leier *Tony Leswick *Vic Lynn *Ray Manson *Milan Marcetta *Paul Masnick *Shep Mayer *Ken McAuley *Bill McCreary *Jackie McLeod *Rod Morrison *Ron Murphy *Vic Myles *Bill Orban *Hal Picketts *Don Raleigh *Chuck Rayner *Gord Redahl *George Robertson *Jim Ross *Tony Savage *Bobby Schmautz *Cliff Schmautz *George Senick *Don Smith *Wayne Smith *Al Staley *Doug Stevenson *Neil Strain *Cy Thomas *Ed Van Impe *Arch Wilder *Gump Worsley *Larry Zeidel Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Pacific Coast Hockey League team Category:Western Hockey League (minor pro) team Category:Disestablished in 1972 Category:Western Canada Senior Hockey League teams Category:Prairie Senior Hockey League teams Category:Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League teams Category:Independent teams in Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs Category:Northern Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League teams